


Dreams and Nightmares are Alive - Sikan Arson

by beffiexbiscuits



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beffiexbiscuits/pseuds/beffiexbiscuits
Summary: “ ‘I don't believe I did anything to deserve this- and that does not fucking insinuate that I'm a perfect little girl, let the record stand.I did allow the bastard into our home, didn't I?I regret the consequences so much: my dad's gone, and so is our friend- all because of my curiosity, idiotic trust and a monstrous cock.My life is going to spiral towards the gutters again because I'm apparently insane, which I already was thank you very bloody much.I'm aware I'm fucked up, but this is inhumane. ’ - Sikan Arson, our most recent patient we were previously discussing.. ”“ She'll fit in splendidly with a a few of the other devils here, but she'll be a pain for everyone else. ”“ Up the dosage from the start. We don't want another Maximus on our hands. ”“ He already warned us she'd be a handful multiplied by a hundred, but I believe in addition to the pills as well as Maximus' company we'll have to be alert. ”





	Dreams and Nightmares are Alive - Sikan Arson

Everything was going great; I had an extremely adoring and affectionate, although extremely annoying and overbearing father figure to cling to- he took me to my dream places, gave me sea shells, rainbow socks and old, leather bound books..

He helped me learn what family really is while giving me hope and ambition towards a future.

I put him through the basic and the difficult levels of "problematic child with abusive parents acting out when given structure" and he grinned and bared it. 

He did things with me, and introduced me to his friends; more importantly, his best friend, Gwen. Another woman, who understood me in a different way- a more realistic, and darker, way. She made me defensive at first, but then she showed sympathy and I felt at ease. She was like an aunt. 

We were an unconventional, screwed up package- and then there was Daniel, Dads boyfriend. He creeped me out a bit, Gwen too, wearing all white and speaking funny, understanding us all on an intense psychological level. It was bloody bizarre, but he made David happy and he was super nice so it was alright. 

Besides, there was the boy just a little older than me who Daddy grew up with to diss Daniel behind his back with- Jasper was my greatest ally, and a true friend!

Although, yeah.. it was a bit fucking discomforting nobody else seemed to see him. 

But I was effed, so it's again, fine! Happy families have a few secrets. But...

I feared Dad was going to grow bored of me. He had a boyfriend, his closest friend.. I was petrified.

And then he got me a bird - he was cross species, so he was weird, but fucking gorgeous! I named him Angelica, and I felt bloody content. I thought: Maybe I can have a good life, and be loved. 

I wasn't correct ever before, however, and I was proven once and for all that that will always be the case. 

One night, I was alone downstairs playing with Angelica when I felt a strange feeling, as if being watched...

I gazed out of the window, and in that exact moment, lightning struck, and I saw a fucking demonic creature outside my window. I just stared at it, gazing into it's stormy black eyes. Safe to say, I didn't enjoy it. 

But, while he appeared to carry a sorrowful presence, Dad had taught me always give someone a chance. Just like he did with me. And besides, maybe I could make a friend out of the damn goat-like terror. 

I ran and opened the door. The lights blew out, and Angelica landed on my arm, snuggling into my chest- not affectionately, but in an attempt at comfort. 

A few seconds later, after retreating into a corner and trying to find the matches- I heard Dad screaming high pitched, and Gwen.. yelling and sobbing. 

I grabbed the bat from underneath the sofa, and ran upstairs. Their noises grew louder for a second, before simply fading out. 

My knees shook, and my jaw clenched. Angelica gripped tightly to my left arm, and cooed in my ear as if begging me not to..

I needed to see them all okay, they needed to fucking be there. 

A light shines from Dad's office, where we arrange our visits into the wilderness, and contact agencies to try the craziest bloody activities. Gwen stays in the living room, watching TV mostly with her snacks, but she helps Dad out sometimes. 

I opened the office door. 

I see a kitchen knife- not one Dad's allowed to touch. It's covered in blood and I feel tears gather up in my eyes.

“ Daddy? " 

I look up and I see entrails, leading from the knife to Dad's stomach, gutted. Tears stream down my face and I clutch my stomach. 

“ Please don't.. ” 

I look across to Gwen and I find myself vomitting, eyes never leaving the sight of her horrified, secreted head. She's layed out like a fallen angel, and I see her bones- her legs are next to her head, mutilated. 

“ Gwen.. Daddy? ”

I feel my feet give way beneath me, and I stare at their bodies feeling my tears stream down my face as I sob, just as the blood leaks from Dad's gouged eyes. 

“ Somebody did this.. was it the fucking creature? I.. I'm so sorry, guys. I... " 

I threw up again staring at their corpses, more detail revealing itself. 

I stumbled to my feet, Angelica in my arms, away from the knife, away from the horror, baseball bat in hand, and I ran- I ran far, far away out of the complex until I saw the wilderness. 

A dark forest: perfect. 

I ran and I ran, faintly aware of Jasper running after me, guarding me.. This was a horrid, fucked up dream- it had to be. 

But it wasn't and I knew it, feeling the blood on my own hands; I let the monster inside, I did it. I did it. 

I fall over, in my haste, and I felt my senses numb as my head hits a rock from a sharp angle. 

Angelica hugs me, and Jasper holds my hand. 

Strangers approach, growing louder and louder. 

I ponder if death would be better than this fucking tragedy. 

My consciousness begins to fade as a masked death eater looking ass picks me up, and carries me away.

I'm getting kidnapped. Great! Fucking piss perfect.

And... It's all gone!


End file.
